Lilyana Herondale
'''Lilyana "Lily" Arlington Stark '''is one of the best Shadowhunters of her time, and she resides in the New York Institute. Lily is the adopted daughter of the Stark family. However, she is actually the biological daughter of the late Stephen and Celine Herondale, and the twin sister of Jace Lightwood. Despite being only a teenager, Lily is a genius, billionaire, playgirl, philanthropist. She is an autodidact, and has already graduated from high school and college. Biography Early Life Lily was born to Stephen and Celine Herondale. While she and Jace were still in Celine's womb, Valentine Morgenstern constantly gave Celine Ithuriel's angel blood to mix with her food, and she took it, not knowing what it really was. Ithuriel's blood made its way into the system of the unborn Lily, as well as Jace, and because of this, she - and Jace - were born differently from other Shadowhunters. When Stephen - her father - was killed, her mother soon followed, having slit her wrists. Valentine, desperate for the babies he had been giving angel blood to, had Hodge Starkweather help him to take the children from Celine's dead body shortly after. After faking his own death, as well as his son's, Valentine dropped Lily off at an orphanage - he didn't want her, thinking she'd be weak - and took off with Jace and Jonathan, raising them separately. After a month of being at the orphanage, Lily was adopted by a very wealthy couple, Marius and Violet Stark. It was soon discovered that Lily was a genuis and a autodidact. She entered elementary school at the age of three, and graduated when she was only five. Lily then graudated from high school at the age of five, and within the span of eight months. She then proceeded to go to college and university until the age of fifteen; she graudated with PhD's in Mathematics, Chemistry, Engineering, Computer Science, English, Law, Science, and Physics and BA's in Psychology, Sociology, Business, Philosophy, and History. Personality Lily is very self-absorbed, volatile, sly, sarcastic, and uncooperative. She views everything as joke, and is very rude to other people. She grew up living a very lavish life, and was constantly spoiled. She believes that she is entitled to everything, no matter what it is. Lily also tends to look down on people who are not as smart - or as rich - as her. However, despite all this, Lily is very kind and caring with people she cares about, such as her family and close friends. She also gets embarrassed very easily, but she covers it up very well. When Lily learns about Shadowhunters, she begins making a drastic peronality change. She begins to become more nice to people, and more cooperative with other people. She grows into a strong, hard-working, caring - yet still sarcastic and sly - person. Physical Description Lily is a very beautiful, young woman. She has a petite stature, standing at the height of 5'3. She has a heart-shaped face, full lips, and a dimpled smile. Her skin is light with a "milk-and-rose" complexion. She also has golden-blonde hair with piercing, blue eyes. She looks like her biological father, Stephen Herondale, but she has inherited her blue eyes from her mother, Celine Herondale. She has a birthmark in the shape of a star on her left shoulder. The origin of this birthmark is revealed in Clockwork Princess. Abilities Paraphernalia Lineage | colspan="3" style="border:1pxsolidrgb(108,80,75);padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Edmund H. | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | colspan="3" style="border:1pxsolidrgb(108,80,75);padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Linette O. |- | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| |- | colspan="3" style="border:1pxsolidrgb(108,80,75);padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Ella H. | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | colspan="3" style="border:1pxsolidrgb(108,80,75);padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Will H. | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | colspan="3" style="border:1pxsolidrgb(108,80,75);padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Tessa G. | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | colspan="3" style="border:1pxsolidrgb(108,80,75);padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Cecily H. | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | colspan="3" style="border:1pxsolidrgb(108,80,75);padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Lightwoods | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| |- | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| |- | colspan="3" style="border:1pxsolidrgb(108,80,75);padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Blackthorns | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | colspan="3" style="border:1pxsolidrgb(108,80,75);padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Lucie H. | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | colspan="3" style="border:1pxsolidrgb(108,80,75);padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|James H. | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | colspan="3" style="border:1pxsolidrgb(108,80,75);padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Cordelia C. |- | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| |- | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | colspan="3" style="border:1pxsolidrgb(108,80,75);padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Lydia K. | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | colspan="3" style="border:1pxsolidrgb(108,80,75);padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Owen H. |- | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| |- | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | colspan="3" style="border:1pxsolidrgb(108,80,75);padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Imogen W. | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | colspan="3" style="border:1pxsolidrgb(108,80,75);padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Marcus H. |- | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| |- | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | colspan="3" style="border:1pxsolidrgb(108,80,75);padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Stephen H. | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | colspan="3" style="border:1pxsolidrgb(108,80,75);padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Celine M. |- | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| |- | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | colspan="3" style="border:1pxsolidrgb(108,80,75);padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Jace L. | style="margin:0px;padding:0px;"| | colspan="3" style="border:1pxsolidrgb(108,80,75);padding:0.2em;text-align:center;"|Lilyana |}